


Can I cuddle you forever?

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Cuddles, Fluff, I love oblivious Alec, M/M, Please don't XD, SO MUCH FLUFF, alec is oblivious, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: I saw this AO3 tag generator tweet/thing today, and this short drabble just came to me. Enjoy, I guess? 🤷♀️😅https://twitter.com/neatao3tags/status/1167209861916090368"Cuddling for warmth, absolutely no ulterior motives"





	Can I cuddle you forever?

It's just for warmth. It's just for that. Alec tells himself.

He's been his best friend for over three years now, it shouldn't provoke such a reaction when Magnus just asks for a little of the blanket he's huddling to himself on his side of the couch. 

Well, to be fair, Magnus isn't really asking. He's just putting his cold feet against Alec's thigh, only to move to rest his head on his shoulder and cuddle into him moments later.

And if it doesn't make Alec feel a warmth building in his chest, that has nothing to do with the blanket, like it always does when Magnus is near him.

He knows he shouldn't think about Magnus like that, they've been friends for years, sharing everything, holding each other accountable for every shitty thing they do, and they just work perfectly like that. It just so happens that whenever Magnus comes for a movie, and he gets all warm and fuzzy towards the end of the night, the only thing Alec can think about is if Magnus is as warm and fuzzy as he wakes up first thing in the morning. 

Truth is, he already knows the answer, because they've already woken up next to each other so many times, after too much drinking, or simply after falling asleep together on the couch exhausted after a day from hell at their respective jobs. And the answer is yes, Magnus is the softest in these moments. It doesn't help that they live a block away from each other and basically see each other every day. 

"Alexander. Your brain is making too much noise, I can't follow the movie." Magnus says with a grin in his voice.

"Um...Sorry." Alec says sheepishly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. You want to talk about it?"

It's not the first time Magnus has called him as such, but it never fails to make Alec's heart stutter in his chest. And he's sure Magnus can feel it with how close he is. When he turns his head then to give Alec his full attention, keeping his chin on his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly, Alec feels the longing tightenning in his chest, and he's sure it shows on his face. 

"It's nothing, really." He says as he turns his attention back to the long forgotten movie. Why is there a green person on the screen now? 

"It's not nothing if it makes you fidget like that Alec." 

He didn't even realise that he had started bouncing his right leg in a nervous fit, the one closest to Magnus.

"Talk to me, please." And if Magnus saying that word with that tone doesn't stir something else in Alec. He's so screwed. Pun intended.

"I- I should go!" Alec says starting to get up from the couch, untangling himself reluctantly from Magnus. 

"Alexander." Magnus says calmly, with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "We're at your place."

Right. Alec feels even more stupid now for reacting like that. It's just Magnus bloody hell! His best friend who he never has trouble talking to until a few weeks ago, when he realized what he was feeling toward Magnus wasn't as "friendly" as he surprised him half naked with only a towel getting out of the shower as he came earlier than he was expected at Magnus'. And if that wasn't a revelation. But come to think of it, it trully, really wasn't. He already loved Magnus. It might seem shallow, but seeing his best friend half naked, and as shy as him in this moment when he flied to his room still dripping water everywhere, had unlocked something in him. Like a piece of his heart finding the place it was looking for, finally, irrevocably.

He knows he has been lost in his thoughts for a while again, when he feels Magnus' hand on his cheek, the man having raised to stand in front of him.

That's when he realizes he might have said some of that out loud. Because what he sees in Magnus' eyes beyond amusement and fondness, is something more, deeper than any emotion he has seen there before. And he knows in that moment that Magnus knew it, that he'd probably known for a while, as everything else between them. Because he knows him better than anyone, even better than himself sometimes. 

"Magnus-"

He doesn't even have the time to formulate his next words that Magnus is kissing him, full on the mouth. And if that isn't another revelation. The way they both fit perfectly together. Their lips chasing the other's, their hands finding their rightful places on broad shoulders or a waist or a chest, everywhere. After what must only be a few minutes, their happy chuckles make them break the kiss for air, but unwilling to move farther away than a few inches from each other, they keep their foreheads together. 

"What took you so long? You oblivious, oblivious dork." Magnus finally says. A huge smile spreading over and never leaving his face.

"Wha-" And of course Magnus has been the first to get there. Because he's his perfect balance. Alec feels his heart settle then.

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes, don't I? Like, literally too."

"Hey!" That earns him a slap on the chest without real heat. And they soon fall into laughter again, until they don't laugh anymore, the blanket on the ground and the tv turned off as they move to Alec's bedroom.

\-----

When Alec wakes up the next morning, his arms around Magnus, chest to chest, he thinks 'yes, this, exactly this' as he cuddles closer to his lover. That's exactly how it should always feel to cuddle with Magnus. Full of love. And as long as Magnus will let him, he'll sure keep doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
See you!


End file.
